


Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunken sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, anyway this is really short and depressing enjoy you f-ckers, dubcon, i think i need to sleep for the next ten thousand years, then kill myself, this rly took a lot out of me to write, wake up and reread this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edd gets an opportunity he didn't see coming.





	Lies

It was wrong, wrong, wrong.

Edd knew it. He knew it, and yet he still couldn’t be bothered to give a damn.

Tom was so warm - his skin was flushed the most perfect shade of carnation pink Edd had ever seen. And his moans - oh, those raspy little gasps escaping from his alcohol-scarred throat - they were enough to put any man over the edge. Especially Edd. He had lusted after Tom for so many years, and it was finally happening.

He was taking advantage of him and he knew it. It was wrong. Tom was drunk and he wasn’t thinking straight, even as he said he loved Edd, even as they kissed, even as they fell into his bed and began to explore each other’s bodies. Every touch felt electric and left him craving more, more, more; Tom was all too happy to oblige. He made happy noises as Edd sucked at his neck and grinded against him. Soon he was begging. 

“Edd, just, hnng- fuck me already, dammit.”

He had a choice, though he wanted to convince himself otherwise. He could do the right thing and walk away - or he could give in, and give up on ever having respect for himself ever again. He was about to do the former when Tom pulled on his hoodie, roughly smashing their lips together. Not even the smell of booze was enough to chase him away then.

It took a few minutes of fumbling, but they managed to undress, with Edd taking off most of Tom’s clothes, since he was too drunk to do it himself. He managed to position the other with his palms flat and knees pressed against the bed. The lube, Tom told him, was in the dresser; after retrieving it, Edd began to prep him. His face reddened to a rosy hue as moans met his ears.

Edd’s feelings of guilt were temporarily washed away when he pushed in, replaced with strong feelings of pleasure. Tom was everything he could have imagined and more. He entered all the way before pulling out, only to repeat the process again, building up a slow rhythm.

Tom’s fingers gripped the sheets and he let out a drunken mumble that Edd could hardly hear. It had sounded irritated; knowing him, that typically meant he wasn’t satisfied. Edd began to stroke him, trying to keep the movements of his hand in time with those of his pelvis. Suddenly the exasperated sounds were drowned out by pleasured chirps that Edd soon found himself obsessed with hearing more of. He increased his pace, both in thrusting and in jerking.

The heat between the two of them only intensified within the next few minutes. It was enough to leave both of them gasping.

“Edd-! I love you, I love you, I love you…” Tom shouted, then trailed off as his orgasm hit its peak and he was left moaning into the sheets. 

They were lies, and Edd knew it… but for one night, he was willing to let himself believe.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really hard to write for several reasons and i cant really explain why i did but i hope you enjoyed seeing these fuckers suffer because i sure didnt


End file.
